1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather resistant dock-decking system. More specifically, the invention is directed to a dock-decking system with a deck platform disposed upon a deck substructure. The deck platform comprises a plurality of planks that are free to move from a horizontal position to a vertical position to withstand a storm surge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dock walkways are notoriously vulnerable to severe damage at the hands of severe weather such as violent storms, wave action, storm surge, and high winds. In colder climates docks are particularly vulnerable to ice damage. Ice can cyclically form and thaw leading to substantial gouging and destruction of dock structures. Thus, there is a need for a dock design that is resistant to high winds, waves, and the action of repeated ice formation and thawing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,052 issued Jan. 9, 1990 to Zook et al., describes a deck system for a boat that includes a deck substructure composed of aluminum cross members attachable on pontoons of the boat, and elongated aluminum deck planks to provide a deck platform. The ""052 deck system is more akin to a modified pontoon than a true deck system and is not designed specifically to cope with severe surges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,237 issued Apr. 21, 1992 to C. R. Meldrum, describes a submersible dock system with mooring pilings which folds down for storage underwater. The ""237 dock system includes a deck or main span normally above water, a submerged horizontal frame and, if necessary, leveling structure and a plurality of vertical support structures extending between the submerged frame and dock; when not in use the ""237 dock system can be stored underwater. The ""237 dock system does not teach or suggest the dock system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,803 issued Apr. 29, 1997 to M. C. Willis, describes a deck structure that utilizes recycled plastic lumber decking planks that slide onto a rigid frame. The frame includes supporting members having protruding xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped connectors that selectively fit into preformed grooves on the underside of the plastic planks. The manner in which the planks are secured to the frame allows for the expansion and contraction of the individual plank lengths due to temperature variations. Brackets are provided which fasten railings and the like to the rigid frame. The ""803 deck does not teach or suggest the weather resistant dock walkway of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,431 issued Jun. 25, 2002 to T. S. Lynch, describes a submersible floating dock that can be sunk beneath the water line in the event of the approach of a violent storm for protection of the dock against wave action, storm surge, and high winds. The ""431 dock is supported on hollow floatation chambers is attached to pilings by rings. As a storm approaches water is allowed to enter the otherwise air filled hollow floatation chambers. This causes the ""431 dock and deck to sink beneath the water line making it resistant to damage from storm surge, wave action, and high winds. The ""431 is a complex design that relies on an air compressor pump and air tight valves; such mechanical equipment is expensive to maintain. Thus, there is a need for a deck that does not rely on expensive compressor pumps and valves.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a dock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
A weather resistant dock-decking system that comprises a deck platform disposed upon a deck substructure having opposite ends. The deck platform comprises a plurality of elongated planks that are free to move from a horizontal position to a vertical position to withstand a storm surge. The plurality of elongated planks each have a first and second opposite ends. The planks are rotatable between a horizontal position and a vertical position, and are arranged side-by-side. The first and second opposite ends of each plank are attached to the opposite ends of the substructure. The planks are responsive to contact with a body of water such that the planks rotate from a horizontal position to a vertical position to enable surging water to circulate freely between the vertical planks to prevent surge damage to the weather resistant dock walkway. A ratchet system can be used to reversibly lock the planks in a vertical position; user intervention to disengage the ratchet system allows the planks to return to their default horizontal orientation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a weather resistant dock walkway.
It is another object of the invention to provide a weather resistant dock walkway that is responsive to surge conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a weather resistant dock walkway that comprises of a plurality of planks adapted to adopt a vertical position in response to surge conditions.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.